Cait Shelters Slayer king
by WILLIAM11
Summary: Naruto while in a cave found three books on three type of magic all slayer form find out what happens also all in Fairy Tail universe
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto they belongs to their respective owners_****_  
_**

**_I will say this now Naruto will be a God slayer and Devil slayer, Dragon slayer, Phenix slayer magics no kyuubi Naruto was born on a dark guild attack. His parents died in the fight. He was raised by his _****_grandfather raised him. When his grandfather died at the age of 5 Naruto wondered off. He ended up in a cave with a rune set up by someone who will never be mentioned ever again and unable to leave until he learned the two lost slayer magics. So yeah no prolog and do not ask me how he survived in a cave also this story is inspired by Naruto Ace of Cait Shelters _**

* * *

"Ahh I missed to sky!" Yelled a 10 year old Naruto Akumi.(He forgot his real name and since he uses god and devil slaying magic the most he decided to make it Aku=Akuma or devil/mi=Kami or god) "Lets hope there is a village or something nearby." Naruto said to himself. **"Lighting Devil Run!" **Naruto shouted as his feet became covered in blue lighting. As Naruto ran he stopped as a Dragon stopped him with a powerful wind based roar. **"Human what are you doing on my land!" **The dragon yelled as Naruto got a better look at the dragon it seemed to have both feathers and scales that seemed to be pure white. "Sorry but I am just on my way to try to find the nearest town or village." Naruto said with a hint of fear. **_"Strange this human has three styles of slayer magic God, Devil and Phenix. He seems tone able to use most slayer magics my brother has been looking for his own dragon slayer maybe Leviathan would take this kid. Mmnn I will have to leave Wendy in 2 years I could convince him to look after her."_ **Thought the sky dragon Grandeeney with a smile at the thought of her little hatchling being safe when she could not be there for her. **  
**

**"Boy?" **Grandeeney asked sort of. "Yes dragon?" Naruto asked with a look wondering if this is how he dies.(He might know two powerful slayer magics he hasn't mastered them yet) **"I have a proportion for you, you see I will have to leave my hatchling Wendy alone two years from now. If you promise to take care of her I will take you to my brother Leviathan the sea dragon he will train you for two years after that you take care of Wendy until she can defend herself. So what do you** **say?" **Grandeeney asked already knowing the answer.(No human says no to power, besides fan fiction I can do whatever I want) "Hell yeah lets go!" Naruto soured while bouncing up and down. _"Hahahha those book I read in the cave said there were many kinds of slayer magic God, Devil,Phenix and Dragon now I will know one of each!" _**"Calm yourself young one first I would like to introduce you to Wendy so get on my back so I can take you to my clearing."** She said as Naruto got onto her back and they took to the sky.

**One hour latter**

* * *

**"We are hear young one. Wendy please come her a minute!" **Yelled the sky dragon. "Sure mommy!" Yelled a tiny long blue haired girl came ruing out of the small hut. "Mommy who is this?" Wendy asked the sky dragon/her mother. **"This is..." _"Shit I forgot to ask his name."_ **"I am Naruto Akumi nice to meet you." Naruto said with a happy smile. "Hello Naruto I'm Wendy Marvel." Wendy said with a bright smile. **"Wendy you know how I told you I will have to leave in a few years remember, I asked him to look after you but he will be with my brother the sea dragon Leviathan." **Grandeeney said with a sad tone.(In this story grandeeney tells Wendy besides she doesn't seem like the type of dragon to leave her alone but the others won't tell their slayers/children)

"Ok mommy, thank you for looking after me Naruto." Wendy said with a bow and a sad smile at the thought of her mother leaving her, but somewhat happy that her mommy would make sure some one would look after her. "It's ok Wendy but there is one thing I have to tell you what type of magic I use so you don't get shocked when I use it ok." Naruto said with a smile as he held up both of his hands and made fists, two small magic circles appear one blue with lightning bolts in the middle the other black with a black glow. When the magic circles disappears his right hand is covered in blue electricity, while the left seemed to be covered in a black light. "I use three types of magic two you see right now the blue lightning is Lightning Devil Magic, magic made by devils to kill other devils and Light God magic not sure if gods fought it to us or something."

Naruto said with a smile. "Ohh ok Naruto but what is your other magic?" Wendy asked with a confused face wondering what his third magic would be thinking it would be something lame like dance magic. "Sky Phenix magic I think it would be like your magic in some ways." Naruto said with a smile at the look at her face at the fact of a kid a few year older than her knew three types of slayer magic. **"Slayer child it is time to go I got a message to my brother he agreed to teach you so ****hop on so I can take you to him, Wendy go to the hut and get some sleep." **Said the sky dragon as she crouched down so Naruto could get on. "Thank you Grandeeney for this opportunity." Naruto said with a happy smile as he saw the ocean he saw a blue dragon wit webbed feet no wings and gills and the beach. **"Grandeeney let me see this child so that I may see if he is worth of becoming a sea dragon slayer!" **Said the sea dragon in a dramatic fashion. _**"God damn it has been three hundred years since I last saw him and he still acts like a bad Shakespeare**_**impersonator."**She thought with a sigh.

**"Brother stop with the theatrics I told you already said yes." "Why must you ruin my fun!" **The dragon siblings aguedwith Naruo looking at them trying to think of a way for them to calm down. "I know **Screech of the sky phenix!"** Naruto yelled as he got into the common below/roar/screech pose as a green magic circle appeared with green bird in the middle appeared. As he let go of the attack a almost invisible wave of air pressure hit them and sent them flying or in Leviathan's case falling with out style.(Toy story reference)


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail the belong to their respective owners. Now for my rant will be on my choice of Naruto's slayer magic 1 Lightning Devil because I think Lightning Armor is cool so I made Lightning Devil Magic. 2 Light God slayer because Light and I plan on Naruto figuring out how to combine his magics between his beast slayer and religious slayer types.(Beast=Dragon and Phoenix Religious=God and Devil) 3 His sky Phenix is because I looked at the Fairy tale Wiki page and looked up slayer magic I know they are bull shit because for sky Phoenix they had the wind bird thing from Bayakugan in the first season as the pitcher. So yeah also you need lots of strength to kill a Phoenix like a Dragon or God or Devil so yeah and before fairy tail we all thought as a dragon is a big ass lizard with wings and breathes fire now it can breath many types of Magic so why not a Phoenix hell they had Forrest Phoenix magic listed so there now stop questioning my slayer choices oh yeah and 4 Sea Dragon magic not water, Sea so he can only drink/eat/whatever sea/salt water and such.**_**_  
_**

**"Beast ****speech/Spell"**

"speech"

_"__Thought"_

Reading

_**Chapter 2!**_

* * *

It has been two-year since Naruto meet the sky dragon Grandeeney and started training under her brother the Sea dragon Leviathan. Naruto has trained into a point of passing out. "So today is the last day I see you Leviathan I will miss you man aghh dragon whatever." Naruto said with a sad smile at the thought of not seeing his trainer and only person to talk to in the last two years. **"Yes, little one I will miss you as well." **Leviathan said with a sigh at seeing his best student go. "So when is Grandeeney supposed to come pick me up?" Naruto asked with a frown at the thought of waiting. **"What do you mean ****pick you up, you could find Wendy with Phoenix marking, Now get out and find my sister's child!" **Leviathan yelled as he did a dolphin fill and went into the ocean.

"Damn they both know I am a god slayer and expect me to track someone! Damn ugh whatever." Naruto said as he got onto the nearby beach. A green magic circle appears on the spot Naruto is standing. **"Phoenix rebirth!" **Naruto yelled as a green tornado rises from the ground. When it finally calmed down there stood a humanoid being it had green wings where arms should be and talons, when it opened its eye's they were now silted and had a green glow to them. _"Well, time to find a kid I guess." _Naruto thought as he took to the sky. A green magic circle appears on his right eye. **"Phoenix marking!"** As Naruto yelled that he saw 10-year-old Wendy waiting in the clearing in her hut. As he took off he had one thought in mind _"Thank god the sky phoenix is a speed type phoenix!"_

* * *

_With Wendy_

_"I wonder what is taking him so long?" _Wendy thought with a sigh. Just then she heard a knock on her huts door.(Do huts have doors) "Hey Naruto thank you fo.." Wendy didn't finish her sentence as she was put to sleep with a sleep magic lacrima. "Heh heh I surprised this was that easy I thought the boss said she was raised by a dragon!" Said one of the kidnappers to another. "I know man I know but let's go just incase the dragon comes back." One said with a nervous look in his eyes he knows no one in his group could handle a dragon. "Yeah let's go to the tower to go revive the great wizard Zeref!" Another said with a crazed look. "Shut the hell up you idiot someone could be watching us!" One said as they left they never noticed the small green magic circle on Wendy's back.

**Ok that is it for this chapter...Nah I am not that big of a prick**

_"Damn it Wendy she has been kidnapped I need to get to her!"_ Naruto thought with an angry screech he increased his speed all he could he didn't even question that someone knew she was a dragon slayer. As he flew as fast as he could Naruto just felt something. They were no longer in the place were they just were not even close! "_They must have a mage with teleportation magic with them, damn it there a three days fly from here and I am to tired Wendy I hope you are ok."_ Naruto thought as he flew down and exited Phoenix rebirth and fell asleep in the tree he landed on._  
_

The next day Naruto used phoenix rebirth again and flew as fast as he could to the tower the named tower of heaven which he learned later. "Finally I am here!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the glowing blue tower. _"How the hell has no one noticed this!" _He yelled in his mind at the fact that nobody has seen the damn tower it is huge! _"Whatever it is not important now!" _Naruto thought as he once again used **Marking** to find where Wendy is in the tower. She appears to be working with slaves. "Time to be a hero! **Sky Phoenix's Screech!" **Naruto yelled as a green magic circle appeared as Naruto inhaled but when he out hailed a giant green tornado came(Gross natural disaster jizz) out of his mouth hitting the tower.

* * *

**With the slavers(Is that what they called)**

"Minato what the hell was that!" Yelled a women with long red hair at the man with blond hair and blue eye.(No bashing but they will be the villains of this story arc, I just relived I never said what Naruto looks like! He has long spiky silver hair Zacrow like with black collared eyes) "I don't know Kushina but it better not interrupt us again." The now identified Minato said with a crossed face. Just as he said that they felt it again. "Just go check it out you girly man!"Kushina said in an angry voice. "Jesse ok women you don't have to bitch about it!" Minato said as he activated one of the ruins he put on the out side of the tower. **"Rune Flying ****thunder god!" **With that Minato disappeared with a yellow flash. "Damn show!" Kushina teller with a face that showed anger she fought him **Rune Magic **yet he would not teach her the flying thunder a flash Minato is one the top of the tower. "Lets see what is causing thin noise." He said to himself as he looked around until he saw a boy with green wings.

"Boy unless your about to offer your body to complete this tower you will die today!" Minato yelled while waiting for a response. Until he heard this **"Sky Phoenix's slashing talon!" **Minato barley avoided a slash that cut the tip of the tower in off. "So I take it as a no then so **Wind magic flight.**" Minato said as a grey magic circle appeared under Minato as he took flight. "Die child! **Mind magic spiraling sphere!"** Minato said with an orb of pure wind racing towards Naruto. But before he could hit Naruto flew up dodging the attack, only to be hit in the back!"Aghhh!" Naruto yelled lout in pain as he fell into the ocean. **"Wind magic clone! **You can never see them coming." (**Wind Magic clone **makes an invisible clone made of wind magic)Minato said with a sadistic smile. Just as Minato as flying to the tower he heard a yell in the distance then he felt as strong sense of dread coming Just

In side Naruto's mind(Ripping shit off from bleach)

**y"Do you want to save her? Then give into to me and I shall kill him." **Said a figure of blue lightning. "Sure take control but I will take back control when your done." Naruto said with a sigh as everything faded to black before he was out he heard this. **"We'll see boy we will see hahahahahahahahah!"**

Back in reality

_"What is going on?" _Minato thought as e looked at the sky with it's storming clouds... wait storm it was a sunny day a minute ago. Then he heard churning as he looked down at a whirlpool formed where the kid dropped. Then lightning seemed to come from the whirlpool. Then it took the form of a human made of pure electricity. In a chilling tone it spoke **"Devil trigger." **In a crackle of static he was gone. _"Were did he go?" _He kept looking around to find him. **"Lightning Devil's hammer!" **(it covers the users hand in lightning and takes the form of a hammer) An immense pain was brought fourth to Minato as was sent flying towards the sea. **"Mmm I disappointed you gave the kid ****enough damage it come to me yet you don't even faze me." **Said the demonic being of electricity. In flash of yellow Minato was back **"Wind Magic giant spiraling ****sphere!" **Minato sent his way was the same attack that brought Naruto down in Phoenix rebirth. In a crackle of static he was gone.

_"Damn it he did it again now where is he." _Minato thought as he looked around again.**"Great job human that actually hurt, so I guess it's time for a secret devil slayer art." **The lightning devil said as it bit its own arm enough to draw blood. As the blood dripped down the lightning devils hand. The lightning turned dark crimson more and more lightning bursts came out. **"Devil slayer's secret art fist of Satin!" **With a burst of electricity he appeared in front of Minato with his crimson fist in Minato's gut electrocuting every one of minato's cells and turning them into ash. That day Minato Namikaze died from a devil's fist. (Devil slayers secret art fist of Satin uses the devil trigger blood to strengthen the blow and is a sure killing move as long as it hits when the person died they are sent directly to hell no judgment no, No he/she is a noble soul just Hell) **"Naruto take control I am bored." **The devil said as the electricity flickers away reviling sever burn marks all over Naruto's body that were already starting to heal. Just before Naruto passed out and fell towards the sea he saw a twister surround the tower of heaven a heard a young female's yell **"Dragon force!"**

Next chapter we see what Wendy has been doing and see the battle between Kushina and Wendy!

* * *

_**The power of slayer magic's greatest states and comic down side!**_

_**Dragon slayer(same in anime) Dragon force=magic Increase in magical power, stronger attacks, physical boost and forbidden move more useable but most eat a large amount of magic that is in some way related to their element it also gives someone the **_**_appearance of a dragon such as scale patterns in the skin of the user. Down side= extreme motion sickness on nonliving stuff how bad it is depends on strong you are_**

_**God slay**__**er magic(Same in manga and anime) D**_**_emigod rage(That version of dragon force could not find an actual form of that so I made one up) It can only be used in a circumstance of pure rage. It gives them increased strength in all aspects. It gives the user a look like the god they are slayers of such as if a Flame god slayer their skin takes on a red tone their hair turns into fire itself and it turns different for each element. Down side= Their sense of direction is shit like Roanoa Zoro bad._**

**_Devil slayer magic(making shit up as I go along because they didn't get very far into it) Devil trigger(Not devil may cry but it is like dragon force and demigods rage)To get into it the devil slayer must give their inner devil control. It increases one magic power unlocks few special moves from this magic form and so on for appearance it depend on the element as do the other slayer magics such as for poison their body actually becomes it but be warned this will leave your body in great pain and damage. Down side=They take after one of the seven deadly sins Lust usually a pervert, Gluttony will eat everything one can, Pride takes great pleasure in their skill and gets angry when someone insults it Greed will want everything, Sloth kakashi before shippuden in anime lazy, Wrath angry at the most pointless things and Envy usually wanting something that belongs to others such as a hight standing or friends,power and more. They don't take over one personality but are still _****_noticeable._**

**_Phoenix_****_ slayer magic(Making shit up as I go along but not able to eat their element but slowly absorb it) Phoenix rebirth unlike the other final level of the slayer magics this one is easy to go into and able to go into on will. Down side is that only one aspect of the users power such as speed, intelligence, magical energy will increase but in a tremendous way. It allows only two moves to be accessed then, the Phoenix regeneration and Marking the Phoenix regeneration allows the user to heal from almost any wound but no matter how small or large it is incredible painful and is used on instinct on a killing blow if user still has magic and near the element of the Phoenix it can also be used on allies but you feel twice the pain than if you use this spell to regrow your own head. The Marking is where the user marks its prey so no matter where the user will always know where the target is the only way to take it off is for the Phoenix slayer to die or take it off willingly. The user arms turn into wings the color depends on the element the toe nails turn into talons, the eyes become bird like. Down side they are extremely week against they're opposing element such as wind=earth,Fire=Water and so on._**

**_Also Cait Shelter will be a real guild and beside for Naruto and Wendy there will only be two other that matter and one will be the Master of the guild you can choose their type of magic just no slayer magic because if the guild was full of slayer magic they _****_wouldn't call them self cait shelter._**

**_Master Jack Ferndale=Master of the _****_fait shelter guid and uses ? type magic_**

**_Robin Deeds only S class mage of Cait shelter and uses ? type magic_**

**_Last thing I swear thank you for all the nice comments most time people leave hate mail _**


	3. Not a chapter

Ok a review came in side it came first the Magic's the only other two guild members that mater are important in Cait shelter

Master Jack Ferndale uses Illusion magic(Sleep magic up to mystagon level) Wood Make(Up to first Hokage level) wood and water magic

Unless you are part of the guild or he respects you he will be blunt, cold and rude. But once part of the guild he will be nice guy he uses his Cold side to test perspective members

Robin Deeds uses Gun magic Rune magic Flower flower magic(Because his his name from one piece) and uses one last form of magic heavenly body magic

He will be a happy go Lucy person with some dark past


	4. Chapter 3

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THE BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER! Now for my chapterly rant will be shorter than **_**_usual. First STOP bitching to me about Sky Phoenix slayer magic I made it far weaker than I would have done if nobody bitched at me, but since at least 3 of you did ahahahahahah I am keeping it. Another first Wendy is not Naruto daughter not sure how one of you got that but whatever. Another thing these are the first villains of the story they are supported to be weak like Bora the fire guy in the first episode and the Vulcan from the second until the 4 chapter every villain will be some what week now be happy I didn't do a one hit knock out with Minato. Also this chapter will be in Wendy proverb I am not good at first person but still am doing it, but some tell me I am somewhat good at that tell me if you want first or third person view on chapter? No what _****_never mind there will be the other chapter with 1 person but most of them will be 3 person._**

**Moves**

_"Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Shit charters read

(A description of a move such as **Lightning Devil's Hammer **is a spell used by Lightning Devil slayers it covers the hand of said slayers in lightning but conduces it to the form of a hammer)

[my personal say and question

Wrath of the sky dragon!

* * *

_"Where am I?" _I thought as I woke up in a cell with two other kids and an old man. The two kids that look to be around my age one with red hair one with a lighter shade of blue than my hair and a face tattoo. The old man had a long white bread and looked like ha hasn't eaten in weeks. "Ah it looks like the newbie has woken up go tell her what is going on Erza." Said the old man while the red-head come over to me. "Hi my name is Erza Scarlet and you are in the tower of hell." The now identified Erza said with an angry look. "Erza what have I told you about swearing?" The old man asked with a frown.

"That I am to young to swear Rob." Erza said to the old man the I guessed is named Rob.[Dose he have a last name?] "Okay now where am I oh yeah this is the tower to heaven. We and now you are slaves to be used to help build this place when its down I have no idea what there going to do with us." Erza said with an angered sigh at the end. "Oh yeah one more thing the old guy is Rob and the blue haired guy is Jellal." Erza said pointing at the old man when she said Rob and the blue hired guy when she said Jellal.

"He..hello I am Wendy Marvel Erza." I said with an uncontrollable stutter. "Child what is your magic I sense it inside of you?" Rob asked me with a tired but curious voice. "I..I use Sky Dragon slaying magic sir." I said still freaking out at the You are now a slave thing. "Interesting, Wendy if you can use magic how did they capture you?" Rob asked with what I guess is curiosity. "Th... They used a sleep lacrima while I answered the door thinking it was the guy my mother left to look after me." I said thinking of Naruto Akumi with that stupid smile on his face. Just then I felt a strong force hit the tower.

_"I recognize this feeling that's a sky based slayer magic!" _I thought with a smile that Naruto was actuality not going to abandon me. "What was that?!" Erza and Jellal asked/yelled at the same time. Just then the room fell into silence as three guards and a women with long red hair came in one guard in the back and one on her sides. "Ok which one of you brats called that person outside." The red-headed women asked with an angered face. "Miss I believe it was the new child the person is attacking after a few days of her coming here." The guard on the read-headed women's right said. "Well, that does make sense that you John for shit I already know!" The red-headed woman yelled at the guard.

I almost felt sorry for him until I remembered they are holding me as a slave."Sorry lady Kushina please not the chains!" The guard yelled in what I guess is a sacred tone.[that is the reason I chose those two for the first villains for this story Minato transports ten there and Kushina traps them in her special chains] "Whatever I think little dragon girl will suffer for a bit until Minato is done with the kid outside." The now identified Kushina said with a cruel smirk. As a golden magic circle appeared in front of Kushina.

**"Chain magic Hell's chain!"**(**Chain magic Hell's chain **is variation of a generic chain magic, where the user sets the chain on fire) Kushina yelled as a golden chains that was let on fire came out of her right hand. "Please no please!" I yelled as she shot her flaming chain toward me. "Aghhhh!" Rob yelled as his right arm was wrapped in Kushina's chain. "You stupid old Man, for getting in my way die!" Kushina yelled as a another golden magic circle appeared as a chain appeared and a golden chain with spikes came out of her left hand. **"Chain magic Spiked chain!" **As the chain went straight towards old man Rob."Ghaa!" Rob yelled as the chain went into the middle of his stomach. "Rrrrrrrooooobbbb!" Erza and Jellal as the old man lost the life in his eyes. The swords on the three swords flew into the air.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Erza screamed as the swords went to Erza they seemed to be circling then went towards the three guards and empaled them. Then I remembered something Grandeeney told me before she left. _"Wendy in your __pocket I put a dragon lacrima made from my own scales one you eat it either two things will happen First you will become a third generation dragon slayer and will be able to enter Dragon force at any moment. Second you might lose your dragon slayer magic altogether. Be sure you want to do this Wendy there is a 50-50 chance on either way."_

[Wendy will never be a front line fighter in this story most if not all of her attacks are long range she is a support type mage] I pulled out my mother lacrima from my pocket. "_Do I really want to lose my power for these people, No I can't be selfish right now Rob gave his life for me I won't die now." _I thought as I bit down into the pure white lacrima. **"Dragon force!" **I felt the need to yell as I felt my strength increase. "Damn it the dragon brat seemed to go into the form." Kushina yelled as she jumped back.

**"Chain magic Suppression** **chain!"**(**Chain magic ****Suppression chain** is a powerful chain magic that suppresses and drains magical power of any kind)Kushina yelled as a magic circle appeared on her back and 4 golden chain shot out and wrapped around me. I could feel my magic being drained. With the last of my strength I summoned a quick spell. **Sky Dragon's roar!"**As I let that attack go I slipped into blackness.(A magic only available to slayers it is a breath attack combined with an element)

* * *

**_Ok that is it for this chapter and be a man and DO NOT BITCH AT ME!_**

**_Also yep Wendy is the first 3 gen dragon slayer in my fiction well not the first one just the first one to be described._**

**_Next chapter The guild Cait Shelter!_**


	5. Chapter 4 The guild Cait shelter

**_I__ don't own Naruto or Fairy tail the both belong to their respective owners. For this chapters rant wait I don't think I have one no one has pissed me off with a bitchy review. But one thing If anyone wants any of my __stories just ask I have bad ADHD so if I get a story idea I lose focus of one and start another. Also I will say this once by the first of june if none says anything about my one piece naruto crossover I will __drop it so come on and message me that you want to write that story now._**

**Moves/Powerful being talking**

_"Thought"_

"Speech"

Shit Charters read

(Expiation of Spell or magic such as **Sky dragon's roar! **It is a powerful spell but comparatively weaker than other slayer's great attacks it unleashes an elemental attack is usually the strongest move in a slayers arsenal)...right?

[personal thought]

**The guild Cait shelter!**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a groan looking around he was on a boat surrounded with people right next to him was Wendy who was still passed out. "Ho your awake rise and shine brat!" Yelled a teen a few years older than himself with short black hair and feel eyes and a large rifle on his back. "Hello I am Robin Deeds mage of Cait shelter!" He shouted as he showed Naruto his right palm it had the Cait shelter guild symbol there in black and white outline. "Yo Naruto Akumi no guild yet but protector of Wendy Marvel." Naruto said as he pointed to the blue haired girl. "Robin my if I ask you something?" Naruto asked Robin with a looked hopping to get an answer. "Sure what is it kid?" He asked Naruto wondering what the kid wanted. Why are you here and why did you save us?" Naruto asked trying to figure out why someone would do that.

"Ohh that's it my guild was hired to take care of the slavers that were working in the area. I was about to give up until I felt a strong magical power build up." Robin said as he looked at Naruto feeling his power. _"This kids magic is amazing for some one his age. I wonder if I could get him to join my guild Master Jack has bitched about lack of strong mages in the guild." _Robin thought with a hard look on his face. "Hey Naruto you interested in joining a guild?" Robin asked Naruto hopping for a yes. "Yeah along as Wendy says she wants to join I will to." Naruto said as he looked at the blue haired girl. "So just asking though you want to join Cait shelter?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Sure why not but you have t get Wendy to agree first." Naruto said as he just released something he hasn't lifted his **Marking**(One of the two move Phoenix slayers get when they enter Phoenix Rebirth, it is where the slayer marks their pry so they always know where their target is) Naruto put his hand on Wendy's back a green magic circle appeared then quickly disappeared. _"Ok the marking spell is now lifted." _Naruto thought as he put Wendy back down. "Hy Naruto what did you just do?" Rob asked. "Oh I have a spell that allows me to keep track of a target but it is somewhat draining for prolong use." Naruto explained with a tired sigh. "Ok, we should get back to land in 1 hour." Robin said looking at the sea.

And so the two mages made small talk Robin found out Naruto used one type of every **slayer magic**. While Naruto found out Robin used a variety of magics **Gun magic**(A magic that uses guns and uses special built with effects),**Rune magic**(Like seals in Naruto the only limitation is the caster's imagination) and a lost magic known as **Hana-Hana magic**(Flower-Flower magic sounds less gay in Japanese no problem with homosexuality it is just sounds less um... _Fabulous! as for it is the same as Robin's Hana Hana no mi from One Piece)_ Which Naruto mocked him about until Robin did a move which summoned an arm that did a nut shot on Naruto and finally the last magic Robin used was **Heavenly body magic**.(Where the caster uses Astronomical objects to enhance the user's body) In two hours the Cait shelter mage and the slayer returned the slaves. Before they left though a red-headed girl asked Naruto if Wendy would be ok. "Sure she will be fine after a few more hours of rest." Naruto said as he, Robin and the unconscious sky dragon slayer left to Cait Shelter.

* * *

**Two day later**

It has been two days since Robin rescued Naruto, Wendy and all the slaves. 6 hours after they left the slaves at the nearest town Wend woke up... and attached Naruto and Robin who found out that she could now enter something she called **Sky drive**.(**Sky drive **like the other Dragon slayer's drive she coats herself in her magic it amplifies one physical ability beyond heir normal standard but is still below the final level the **Dragon force**) It went like this...

"Hey Robin she's waking up stop for a minute man." Naruto said as he put Wendy on the ground as she wiggled a bit._"Where am I, I am on cold hard ground so I guess I am still in the tower. I have to escape now!"_ **"Sky drive!" **Shouted as a wind surrounded her forcing Naruto to jump back as she unleashed wind slashes in random directions. "We need to stop her before she destroys the area." Robin shouted as he pulled the big ass rifle off of his back and for her. "We can't kill her!" Naruto shouted at Robin ha he pulled the trigger. **"****Sedative shot!"**(A ability of Gun magic instead of injuring an enemy it only knocks them out) Robin yelled as a grey magic circle appeared in front of his gun as a grey blast of magical energy made its way towards Wendy before she disappeared and reappeared a bit farther away. "Who said I would kill her!" Robin yelled at Naruto before he badly dodged an air slash.

"Ohh I have an idea I will distract her while you shot more **Sedative shots **till she calms down!" Naruto yelled to Robin who gave a nod at the plan. "Okay hopefully this will get her **Light god's steal fist!" **Naruto yelled as a black tinted light covered Naruto's arm up till his elbow, as he jumped in front of Wendy as he punched Wendy as she sailed back.(**Light god's steal fist **is where the slayers hand get's covered in a black tinted light and makes the fist hit them at the speed of light) _"God it's been years since I had a use for my god slayer magic... wait why didn't I use it on the blond guy I fought?!" _Naruto thought to himself as the light from his hand died down. He then heard a sound which sounded like someone dropping a sack of potatoes. He turned to see Wendy on the ground and passed out or knocked out whatever you want to call it. "Well he have 5 minute until she will wake up what should we do?" Robin asked looking at the dragon slayer who was lying on the ground.

"I have an idea, you said you use **Rune magic **right?" Naruto asked Robin who nodded in a fashion that said yep. "Yeah so what?" Robin asked Naruto wondering why his new friend and hopefully son to be guild mate would ask. "So use a rune to restrain her until she calms down." Naruto said with a sigh. "Oh ok." Robin said as he walked over to Wendy as symbols for an ancient language popped up around Wendy. So after Wendy woke up again she saw Naruto and Robin who explained to her what happened. She couldn't look them in the eye for a least a 2 hours. Our hero's are now in the front of the Cait Shelter guild hall. It was a small two-story building with a cat statue holding what papers to be a large golden coin{If you are an anime fan you know what I am talking about.} and a large pair of cat ears on the top of the building. "That ah... interesting design." Naruto said looking at the guild hall. "Yeah out first guild master was apparently real lying cats." Robin said looking at the building willing to admit it was weird. "So what was his name?" Wendy asked looking at the gulf hall she found it to be cute. "Oh it wasn't a guy but a girl her name was Neko Gato master of **Feline take over magic.**"

"So let's go in." Robin said as he walked into the guild hall with Wendy and Naruto right behind him. "Hey Master Jack I have some recruits hear!" Robin yelled as a middle-aged man with crimson samurai armor with straight long black hair that reaches his shoulders and covering his right eye, come out of no where to and circles Wendy and Naruto. "So these are new recruits Deeds."Jack said as he looked towards Robin as he nodes. "Well to join Cait shelter there is only one thing I need to ask you before we start on that god awful paperwork why do you want to join?" Jack asked looking into Naruto's and Wendy's eyes. "I want to join because I owe Robin a debt and from Robin this is a good guild." Naruto said with a scared but unnoticeable stutter. "Same here s...sir." Wendy said while shaking in fright at the look the guild master was giving her. _"God I love to mess with these kids and they do have good reasons to join so why not?"_ Jack thought with a smirk. "Sure you can join now tell me your names and magic so I can fill in that horrid paperwork." Jack said as he pulled out two sheets of paper.

"Sure my name is Naruto Akumi and I use **Light god slayer magic, Lightning devil slayer magic, Sky phoenix slayer magic and Sea dragon slayer magic**." Naruto said while Jack was looking as if he saw a goddess strip for him.{In other words his jaw is on the ground} "My boy who is the that magic you have. Now you little one what is your magic and name?" Jack asked looking at the young dragon slayer. "I am Wendy Marvel and I use **Sky dragon slayer magic****." **Wendy said as jack put on a happy face as he filled out the paperwork. _"Two people with lost magic's are going my guild take that you old titan Makarov!" _Jack thought as he raised a beer mug that appeared out of nowhere and yelled "Lets drink to our new guild members Naruto Akumi and Wendy Marvel!"

**Done hope you like the chapter and NO flaming!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**I don't own **_**_Naruto or Fairy tail they belong to their respective owners._**

**Moves/magic name**

_"Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Shit they read

(Personal thoughts)

{Magic exposition such as **Aera magic **it is magic used by the Exceed race it allows the cats to grow angelic white wings. They seemed to have a time limit and power limits one either time runs out or power gives the cats may fly. Due to the species size they seem only able to lift one regular person}

**_First mission and an egg?_**

* * *

It has been three weeks since Naruto and Wendy joined Cait shelter. Now that they gotten used to the guild they decided to take their first mission. At the moment they were looking at the request board. They did not have much of a verity most seemed like clean up jobs from other mages jobs. Such as Clean Hageon port and look for wreckage in the ocean near port. :Cause the fairy tail guild's ace sleep walked in the place. :Reward 1,000 jewels. Or some low rank fighting jobs such as Drive out vulcans in Mystohon town. : Due to a movie being shot here vulcans are coming around trying to steal the actress Cleopatra. :Reward 30,000 jewels. (Get it Cleopatra was known for her beauty and brutality.. i think I don't focus on Egyptian history)"So Wendy you see one you like?" Naruto asked secretly hoping that she would want the fighting job. "Well lets take the clean up one okay?" Wendy said as she grabbed the clean port job. "Sure let's go after all we need some money." Naruto said as he hid his disappointment at not doing fighting job. "Yep now let's get to master jack so he can sign us out."

Wendy said as they walked to the guild master who was glaring at robin for some reason. "I told you Ninja show is better than that crappy Bleach!" Jack said as he was glaring at his strongest guild member. "Bull and you know it Bleach is awesome and the main character of that show wears a bright orange jump suit!" Robin said as he then gotten into a rant about how there was so much cool stuff in bleach while half o the stuff in naruto seemed like Pokémon filler. (FLAME WAR **DO NOT B#$%^ TO ME**) "Master we need you!" Naruto yelled at him as that broke the stupid flame war up. "Yes what do you need newoobes?" Jack said as Naruto and Wendy held up the job request. "Ohh you want to go on the job ok let me just do this damnable paperwork." Jack said as pulled out some paper out of no where and wrote some stuff down. "Ok you guys are cleared to go." Jack said as he tried around and contended the flame war with Robin. "Come on Wendy let's go." Naruto said as he grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her out of the guild.

"Okay Naruto let's go." Wendy said as she walked out of the guild and towards the nothing. They forgot that Cait shelter was located miles away from well anything.(Since Jack is a fusion of the first and Madara he got madara's love of privacy) "Um Naruto how are we going to get there?" Wendy asked as Naruto stopped and was trying to think of an answer. "I know I can fly us there!" Naruto shouted as he summoned a green magic circle under him as his body got covered in a green light. **"****Phoenix rebirth!" **Naruto shouted as his hair turned into green feathers his arms became wings and his feet became that of a birds talons and all.{**Phoenix rebirth **is the greatest level of Phoenix slayer magic it allows the user's body to take on the powers and appearance of a phoenix it increases one aspect of the user such as speed, strength, durability or magic power) "Naruto that you?" Wendy asked as she looked at him in his Phoenix form. "Yep now climb on we have a job to do!" Naruto shouted as Wendy climbed on his back and belt on to is neck. "Ready?" Naruto asked Wendy nodded, as soon as she did Naruto shot into the sky.

* * *

_"Wow its like riding with mom." _Wendy thought as she remembered all the times her mother took her out for flights on her back like how Naruto is doing now. About an hour later Naruto and Wendy arrived at Hargeon. "Okay lets see the mission said meet the employer at the local pub lets find." Naruto said as he and Wendy looked around for about 30 minutes. As the found it they were stopped by a bevy-set black man.(Bouncer) "Sorry kids but until your sixteen you can't enter." He said as he looked at the two kids.(Cana dark a lot and she looks very young) "But sir we are mages our job request says we have to find the employer here." Naruto said as he handed the man a mission flyer. "Sorry kid but still can't let you in I will go get him for you though." The man said as he opened the door and both Naruto and Wendy had to cover their nosies due to the smell of smoke and alcohol. A few minute later the bouncer came out with an old man with short black hair with strips of grey and a long grey beard.

"Hello children your here for the job what guild are you from?" The old man said as he looked at the young mages in from of him. "We are from Cait shelter sir." Wendy said as she showed him the guild symbol on her shoulder. "Okay now please go clear the town ok come to me when your done." He said as he went back to the pub. "Lets get to work Wendy!" Naruto shouted as he dragged Wendy to the destroyed areas. "Alright we have to get rid of the wreckage mnn I know **Lightning Devil's ****sphere!" **Naruto shouted as a blue ball of lighting appeared in his hand as he through it in the middle of the area and grabbed Wendy's and hightailed until they ere farther away."Naruto what are you doing!" Wendy yelled as she felt a small shock hit her throughout at air as a large dome of pure blue electricity disintegrated the wreckage.

{**Lightning Devil's sphere **is a move of the lighting devil slayer magic it starts of with a small baseball sized sphere of electricity going into the hand and tossing it as it gross in 30 seconds and destroys everything around it like a hand grande(Or Naruto's ResenShuriken) but if your close to it even the caster will be hurt but farther away all you should feel is a small shock though the air}

"Naruto that move is kinda scary." Wendy said as she looked at the now gone wreckage that now looks like a small grey dessert due to the ash left from the disintegration. "Well Wendy that was Lightning Devil slayer magic it kinda has to be scary." Naruto said while Wendy gained an embarrassed blush. "So Wendy can you clear the ash with your wind as I get started with the sunken stuff?" Naruto asked as he received a nod from her. As Naruto walked to the dock he was trying to remember he name of a spell Leviathan taught him to let him breath in water. _"What was it sea dragon's breath no, sea dragon's swim no um crap what was it sea dragon's shark! Thats it!" _Naruto thought as he got to the dock. **"Sea dragon' shark!"** Naruto yelled as a clear magic circle appeared under his feet as he changed his skin turned grey his teeth turned shark like and he gained fins on his arms and back.{**Sea Dragon's shark **is a spell that allows the users body to become shark like so to have better mobility in the water(IT looks like Kasmine's transformation with Shamandra.) down side until changes back can not breath air} As he changed he started choke and jumped into the water to breath. **  
**

"Man why do I keep forgetting that I can't breath air in this form." Naruto said as he shook his head and dived to the water. As he looked around he saw a few chimneys a magical motor bike and a giant mettle taco probably from a Mexican restraint that was destroyed. He decided to grab the bike first since it was probably lighter. As he swam to the top he saw Wendy swimming he got an idea for a prank. _"I know I will pay for this later but it will be so funny." _Naruto thought as he swam up to her but only let the fin on his back above thaw water. In Naruto's head the Dun Duna thing from Jaws kept playing over and over again. Wendy was to scared to move she saw Jaws with Naruto on the movie lacrima last friday. As she was about to run a humanoid shark head came from the water. "ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG! Ow that hurt!" Naruto yelled as he was slapped by Wendy. "Naruto? Well it deserves you right." Wendy said as she swam to shore as Naruto did the same with the bike.

20 minute later Naruto gotten the Giant taco out and was done, also a lot of people were staring. (To be fair wouldn't you if you saw a shark-human hybrid thing pull a giant metal taco out of the water) "Come on Naruto lets go get our pay!" Wendy yelled as Naruto changed back and was dragged in soaking cloths to the pub. "Hello children you finish the job?" The bouncer asks in a chief like fashion.(South park chief) "Yep could you go get the employer for us?" Naruto said as he was drying his cloths with his sky magic. "Sure be right back." He said as he went back in, a few minutes later he came out with the old man. "So you finished the job this quickly so here you go and for getting it done so fast here." The old man said as he gave Naruto the bag of jewels for the mission requirement and Wendy a oversized egg with a strange pink symbol on it. "Thanks old man.. um what is your name?" Naruto asked as the man said "Kono Saritobi child." As he went back into the pub. "Lets go Wendy." Naruto yelled as he activated Phoenix rebirth again as she got on Naruto's back while holding the obnoxisluy large egg. As they flew to the guild they were having a conversation. "So what do you think is in the egg?" Naruto asked as Wendy got a thinking look.

"Maybe a dragon?" Wendy asked as she looked at the egg. "Who knows Wendy for all we know it could be a white cat with wings and eye studs for some reason." Naruto said as they gotten closer to the guild. "Naruto there is no way that is what will be aching from this egg." Wendy said as she thought of such a ridicules thing.

* * *

**_Chapter end_**


	7. Poll

_**I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail they belong to their respective owners. **_

_**Sorry not a chapter **_

_**! reason I have not updated for a while on this story(Beside for the others I started) is because I can't chose what sin to give him for his devil slaying magic **_

_**So you diced by the end of this time next week the polls will close which sin will Naruto have**_

_**Sloth(Kakashi level lazy before sasuke betrayal)**_

**_Gluttony(Ramen)_**

**_Pride(Will not step away from battle)_**

**_Chose! Which ever one has the most votes will be Naruto's sin_**


	8. Pride

**_It is decided Naruto will have DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUD DUUUU DUUUUU DUUDUDDUDDDDD Pride so I will begin with the next chapter_**


End file.
